Legacy, The Guardian Trilogy, Book III
by scifilady10
Summary: Together, Darcy, a powerful angel/human, and Elizabeth, his supernaturally gifted partner, prepare for the coming battle with Gregory Wickham and his father, Lucifer.
1. Chapter 1

_Thank you to my betas: Gayle (scmema), Steph (SdHamm), Julianne (Benji'sMom), Wendi (TripletMom), Tiffany, and China. I am posting the first chapter of Legacy now to resolve the cliffhanger at the end of SoulFire, but I will not post again for the next two weeks. Publishing SoulFire and having Christmas with my family put me a little behind on my writing schedule, and I want a chance to write without any pressure for the next couple of weeks. I will post again on January 31st._

**Chapter 1**

"_Arise, cry aloud in the night at the beginning of the night watches; pour out your heart like water before the presence of the Lord."_

_Lamentations 2:19a_

Darcy woke up Sunday morning, still kneeling on the floor by his bed. He had prayed for most of the night, thanking Jehovah-Jireh for another chance to talk with Elizabeth, and asking for wisdom in choosing the right words to say to her. Though God in His love and mercy had sent Gabriel to talk to Elizabeth during the night, and she had agreed to meet him at church this morning, he knew that she would have many questions concerning why he had never told her that he had been her guardian angel. When she had broken off their relationship, she had made it very clear to him that she felt he had betrayed her trust and deceived her in withholding the full truth.

Darcy sighed heavily and rested his forehead against the side of his mattress as his mind ran through the terrible events of the previous day. Elizabeth had found out his secret in the worst possible way – from Gregory. Just as Darcy had been about to reveal his dual nature to her, Gregory had dissolved the ropes holding the bridge on which they stood, and Elizabeth had fallen. Darcy had been forced to reveal himself and save her, or watch her die on the rocks beneath them at the bottom of the gorge. After he had flown to rescue her in angelic form, in her anger she had left with Gregory, Lucifer's son. Gregory had taken her to his home, drugging her with an intent to rape her, and Darcy had intervened in time to stop him, but it had not erased his guilt from her mind.

Darcy felt Michael's arm around his shoulders and turned his head to see the massive warrior on his knees beside him.

_Michael? You spent the night kneeling on the floor with me? I remember that you comforted me while I prayed. I must have finally fallen asleep. Why did you not awaken me?_

_You needed to sleep. _Michael's voice was kind.

Darcy suddenly understood, and his eyes widened. _You held me up. I would have fallen over, but you spent the night supporting me. I am humbled. Thank you._

_You are my brother. I was glad to be able to be of assistance in your time of need. You have done the same and more for so many others, Darcy. Your entire existence has been spent in the service of the Master, protecting and comforting His children. I know that the Almighty will be with you today. He heard your prayers, and He will answer them._ Michael's thoughts were confident. He stood and extended his hand to Darcy, helping him to stand.

Darcy was stiff from having remained in one position without moving for such a long time. He gratefully accepted Michael's hand as he forced his legs to move and arose, releasing Michael's hand. Darcy stretched, and then walked to his dresser, facing himself in the mirror. He looked at the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

_I think it is safe to say that if she takes me back today, it will not be because of my amazing good looks,_ he mused.

Michael stepped up behind him, smiling encouragement. _A shower will soon put you to rights. Remember that she thinks you are handsomer than I. There is no accounting for the taste of some people, but it may work to your favor._

Darcy smiled crookedly and headed toward the bathroom. _I will need every advantage I can muster._ As he showered, his mind ran through all of Elizabeth's preferences for him – her favorite clothes, colors, scent, hairstyle, music – everything he could think of. He briefly wondered if he had time to get a haircut. Darcy dismissed the idea and began to pray again.

~~oo~~

As he had nearly every Sunday morning since he had met Elizabeth in his human form in January, Darcy drove to Tabernacle Church with Michael flying overhead. He remained silent, musing on the oddity that his thousands of years of existence had not prepared him for the ordeal which lay ahead. Facing the questions of the eighteen-year-old girl whom he loved with an intensity beyond anything he could ever have imagined made him extremely anxious, and knowing that she held his very heart in her hands and had the ability to crush it with a word was daunting beyond anything he had ever experienced. He realized that he had existed on the periphery of life, observing humans with very little actual interaction. Fighting on the behalf of others was not half so difficult as laying himself open before Elizabeth, trusting her to understand what he was, and to accept it.

As he drove, he meditated on Psalm 37:4-5, _'Delight yourself in the Lord; and He will give you the desires of your heart. Commit your way to the Lord; trust also in Him, and He will do it.' Father, I know that You planted the desire for Elizabeth within my heart, and now I thank You for her, and I ask You to give her to me. Abba, please help her to understand, enable her to have confidence in me again, guide her questions, and help me to answer her in a way which pleases You. Calm my heart, Lord. Take my fear. I love you, Jehovah-Rophe._

Darcy parked at the church, put his forearms on the steering wheel, and rested his head on them with his eyes closed. He looked up when he heard a tapping on the window; he had been so focused on praying that he had failed to hear any human thoughts.

Elizabeth was watching him intently, her brown eyes serious. Darcy rolled down the window.

Gabriel stood behind her, his lips upturned in a small smile, while Michael lit beside him and tucked his wings.

"Hi," she said. "Can we talk a minute?"

Darcy nodded. "Certainly. Where?"

Rather than answer, she walked around the car and got in. Her hands, holding her Bible, rested in her lap as she turned to him.

"Fitzwilliam," she began, and then stopped to take a deep breath. "I know we don't have much time right now, but I want us to be comfortable with each other in church. Gabriel talked to me last night, and I have thought about everything he said. I am willing to listen to you, but I expect you to answer all my questions – fully and completely. Don't leave anything out this time. Don't edit or choose only what you think I need to hear. I want to know it all at once with no more surprises. If you can't do that, there is no more future for us. Will you do it?" She held his gaze with a raised eyebrow.

Darcy was nearly giddy with relief, and it was only by great force of will that he did not envelop her in a hug to end all hugs. _Thank you, Father, that she came to me of her own free will. It sounds as if she is ready to listen to me and give our relationship another chance._ "I can answer your questions readily and without reservation, Elizabeth. Yes, I will. I absolutely promise to answer fully everything you ask me. I may actually add things you would not even think of asking because I want you to know everything about me. I have hated this secrecy, and I want everything to be out in the open finally. You may, in fact, have to ask me to be silent before I overwhelm you with information."

He wanted to take her hand, but he was afraid that she would think he was assuming too much; he would wait for her to make the first move.

"You look tired, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said, her eyes showing her sympathy.

"I did not sleep well. May I make a request?" Darcy asked hopefully.

Elizabeth's curiosity took the lead. "Of course, though it doesn't necessarily follow that I will agree, you know."

"I know, I know." He breathed deeply. "I love your family dearly, and I know that we always eat Sunday dinner with them, but would you mind if we went out for lunch today – just the two of us? I find that I am anxious to talk to you, and I want to do it as soon as possible. My tenuous hold on my sanity may not last though Life Group, worship service, and dinner. I am actually eager to be questioned for once. Can we make it sooner rather than later. Please?" Darcy struggled to smile though his hands remained clenched into fists in his lap.

_He is altogether adorable._ She sighed.

"I'm sure you heard that," she said, a little sharply. He lowered his eyes and nodded.

Elizabeth bit her lip. "Mom would be disappointed. She and Dad have no idea what happened yesterday, and she still expects us to eat with them. She made most of your favorites – roast beef with homemade mashed potatoes, gravy, carrots, and green bean casserole, with banana pudding for dessert."

Darcy very much appreciated the good will of Elizabeth's family, although he knew he would not be able to eat until after he and Elizabeth had talked. He looked up at her through his lashes. "I would not make her unhappy. Can we at least eat quickly, and then go somewhere quiet to talk? I cannot make polite conversation all afternoon while I worry about everything."

She smiled a little at the thought of imperturbable Fitzwilliam in a state of high anxiety. "All right. We'll leave right after lunch, and you can choose a spot where we can talk. Let me rephrase that - I'll ask questions, you'll talk, and I'll listen."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, smiling broadly.

_Ah, the dimples. Not fair,_ she thought.

_I will warn you now. I plan to use every poor advantage that I have. The dimples will be on full display as often as I can manage it,_ he answered in her mind.

She looked him over in a frank appraisal. "I don't suppose it's an accident that you wore the blue shirt that matches your eyes along with my favorite jacket and pants, or that you're wearing Acqua Di Gio for the first time since the beginning of June."

Darcy met her gaze levelly, aforementioned blue eyes serious and steadily focused on her. "No, ma'am. I would not deceive you; I admit that I have done everything humanly possible to advance my cause. Is it working?"

Elizabeth began to sing "Amazing Grace" loudly in her mind. Michael and Gabriel smiled. They recognized Elizabeth's way of blocking her thoughts from Darcy.

~~oo~~

By the time Darcy finally managed to get Elizabeth into his car four hours later, he had developed an entirely different view of eternity. He felt that he had already lived through it, and it was far too long a time. He was, however, glad that she had taken a few moments to change into comfortable clothing. Seeing her in her workout clothes lifted his spirits. It gave him hope that she might have plans for the two of them after their talk.

Michael, Gabriel, and Niall had spent the morning trying not to smile at his expense, and he knew it. He was aware that he was a source of amusement to them; however much they might sympathize with him, the knowledge stung.

"Where are we going?" asked Elizabeth, breaking into his thoughts.

"You have never been to my townhouse. Would you object to going there alone with me now? I want us to have absolute privacy with no chance of being overheard," Darcy answered, glancing quickly at her as he backed out of the driveway.

Her eyes sparkled. "I'm going to the mysterious bachelor pad? No, I don't have a problem with it. You have always been a complete gentleman with me."

"Do not get overly excited. There is hardly any furniture, and the place is in desperate need of a feminine touch. However, it is quiet, and we can be assured of complete privacy."

She studied his profile for a few moments. "When you say 'complete privacy,' you aren't just talking about being away from humans, are you?"

He looked quickly at her, and then back at the road. "No, I am not. You know the Word very well. You know that holy angels are not the only ones who inhabit the spiritual dimension. Our talk should be done in a place that can be carefully monitored."

"I suppose that you are referring to Michael and Gabriel when you speak of monitors?" she asked.

Flying over the car, the angels glanced at each other, uncomfortable with her knowledge of them, and aware that her familiarity with everything in their world would soon be increased exponentially. Elizabeth would have more direct contact with them than any other human had ever had. Angels had made limited appearances to mortals throughout history, but no one had ever known them with the level of comfort that Elizabeth would require.

"Yes, I am. They will ensure that no spies eavesdrop on us." Darcy felt strangely liberated. The topic of his true nature had been forbidden for so long that to talk about it now was a luxury. He had to make a conscious effort to be silent and allow her to direct the conversation.

"So they are with us now? Are they in the back seat?" Elizabeth looked back over her shoulder.

Darcy chuckled and shook his head. "No, they are our protectors, remember? They are flying above the car so that they can watch for those who would harm us. They would not have a clear line of sight from the back seat."

"You are not allowed to laugh at my ignorance when you are the one responsible for it," Elizabeth said firmly, looking out her window.

"I am sorry, Elizabeth," Darcy said contritely. "No angel has ever explained how our world works to a human before. Please remember that the angelic way of life is as common to me as is the human life to you. If I try not to laugh, may I at least smile from time to time?"

Elizabeth looked at her hands as she replied in exasperation, "By all means, show the dimples, but try to keep in mind that while many of my questions may seem foolish to you, I would not be asking the questions if I already knew the answers. You cannot expect me to automatically know what is not stated specifically in the Scriptures. You haven't told me anything, you know, except that you can read people's minds and speak into them. Can all angels do that?"

"All holy angels can hear human thoughts, but only guardians and archangels have the ability to speak into people's minds. Guardians who protect members of the same family share all of their own thoughts as well, though we can consciously think of something else in order to avoid revealing our thoughts to other guardians, and we cannot hear each other or communicate over great distances. Only Michael is unlimited by distance. He can hear all angels, and he can communicate with one or all at the same time. He can also summon the entire Host, which includes all holy angels, though we usually use that term to refer to warriors, within seconds. All holy angels can 'speak' while in angelic form so that other angels can 'hear.' I did that quite often as Chief of the Guardians."

Elizabeth tilted her head to see his face, and her hair fell across her shoulder. "Are you still Chief of the Guardians?"

"I am, and as such, I command all guardians, though Asim issues the assignments. If I need to call for a specific guardian or a group of them, I am unlimited by distance in that. I can also hear any of them that need to speak with me at any time, and I can call for scouts. If I require warriors, I speak with Michael." Darcy concentrated on the road. He longed to tuck her hair behind her ear, to run his fingers through the curls, to smell her strawberry shampoo. He wanted to look at her face to judge how she was handling so much information at once, but he knew that it would be unsafe to watch her and ignore his driving. Privately, he wished that she would wait until they reached his townhouse to talk so that he could see her eyes.

_You really should not be talking in the car. It is not as secure as is your townhouse,_ commented Michael.

"Elizabeth, the townhouse would be a more private setting for this conversation, but I would not have you think that I am putting off answering your questions." Darcy refused to answer Michael in his thoughts because Elizabeth would be unable to hear him, and he was determined that he would be completely open with her.

In answer, she put in their CD of duets and settled back, bending her left arm across her stomach so that she could use it to prop her right elbow, resting her chin on her fist.

"I can wait; we aren't far from Spartanburg now," she said calmly.

Darcy was greatly encouraged by her choice of music.

~~oo~~

As the couple entered Darcy's townhouse, Elizabeth noted that his living room contained only a grand piano and a computer desk with a chair. Once they were seated cross-legged on the floor of his living room facing each other, with Gabriel and Michael stationed at the windows looking for spies, Darcy smiled at Elizabeth, saying, "I apologize for the lack of furniture, but I never got around to purchasing anything except what I had to have. However, we did not come here to discuss my deficiencies in home decorating. I am sure that you have not exhausted your curiosity. Ask what you will."

"You mentioned 'holy angels' several times in the car. I assume the other angels are the fallen ones?" she asked.

"Yes. One third of the angels left heaven with Lucifer and were cast to Earth."

"Is Gregory one of those?" Elizabeth asked, looking Darcy straight in the eyes.

"No, he is not. However, his father, Lucifer, is." Darcy's voice was quiet and controlled.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. She finally regained her power of speech. "Gregory is the son of Lucifer? Satan himself?"

"Yes, Gregory is a halfling – a Nephilim. He was born of Lucifer and a human girl." Darcy's eyes flashed, but he showed no other sign of emotion.

Elizabeth struggled for words. "He is a demon?"

Darcy nodded.

"Is Cassandra a demon, too?

He kept his voice carefully modulated. Elizabeth would not understand his satisfaction at the unbodying of Cassandra. "She was, but she no longer exists in this world."

"Where is she?" Elizabeth asked.

"When Gregory attacked you at his house, I fought him in human form. Michael and Gabriel were there in angelic form, fighting Cassandra and two other demons who guarded Gregory. Cassandra was sent to her final destination by Michael, though Gregory and the two others escaped."

"Cassandra is dead?"

Darcy considered his words. "Not exactly. She has been unbodied and sent to the place prepared by God for Lucifer and his followers. She cannot come back to Earth."

To his surprise, Elizabeth showed no remorse for her erstwhile friend. "But Gregory escaped," was her comment.

"He escaped only because I thought that you had been through more than enough. I did not think that I should unbody him in front of you while we were in human form. You would have seen it, and you were already upset enough," Darcy replied, watching her reaction carefully.

"Now I understand why you said that Gregory and Cassandra were beyond redemption. Demons have already made their choice, and it is unchangeable." She paused as she considered his words. "But what about Gregory? He is half human. Did he have a choice?" she asked.

"After what he did to you, you would defend him?" Darcy was incredulous.

"He deserves to go to jail for attempted rape and for drugging me, but I do not wish everlasting torment on anyone."

Darcy sighed. "You are so kind, Elizabeth, with so much more compassion than Gregory deserves. Gregory has been evil from his birth, and he likes being that way. He hates God and all good things. Lucifer and his son have been trying to destroy you from the time of your conception. They would have killed your mother to prevent your birth."

"And you have been protecting me from them all that time," she stated.

"Yes, it has been my great privilege to guard you. I was the protector of Mary, Abraham, Moses, Daniel, Esther, David, and many others."

She sat up straight, her eyes wide open. "That is amazing!" She was having difficulty wrapping her mind around the idea that Darcy, her guardian, had been the protector of such important people. He actually knew them. Furthermore, she realized that she was part of that select group. The thought was overwhelming. "Perhaps one day, we can spend hours talking about what that was like – to guard all those great people."

"I was a different creature then, Elizabeth. I felt no strong emotions, except on behalf of my charges. You are the first person I have ever loved. Angels do not love as humans do. We cannot be emotionally involved with our charges and do our jobs well."

"Ah, your job. Now there's the sticking place, isn't it?" she asked quietly, her eyes boring into his.

"Yes, Elizabeth, you were my charge. At first, I was able to maintain an emotional detachment from you, but as you grew, I loved you – first as a friend, then as a big brother, a father, and finally as a man loves a woman. Trust me when I say that my love for you caused quite a stir throughout the heavenly realm as well as the demonic one. We have been avidly watched since you were conceived." Darcy grimaced slightly, remembering his embarrassment.

"What?" Elizabeth saw his fleeting expression.

He hesitated for a moment. "I did not enjoy being a spectacle for the spiritual realm. It was torture to guard you in your private moments, especially when I began to recognize my feelings for you. Finally, I could deny it no longer. It was apparent to your family's other guardians, as well as Michael and Gabriel, that I loved you. I turned my back when I had to be in the room while you bathed or changed. If we were alone in the house, I waited in the hallway outside your door, 'seeing' through your mind to make certain that you were safe, and hoping that you would not look in the mirror while you were unclothed. It had never bothered me to guard a woman before, but everything changed because of you. Yahweh gave me a dual nature, fully angel yet fully human, so that I might love you, Elizabeth. I am a new creature."

Elizabeth took his measure. He was physically beautiful, certainly, but he was even more wonderful in his spirit. He had not taken advantage of her, even though she would not have known it. If she chose not to trust and completely forgive such a man, she would be punishing herself.

She reached for his hands with both of hers, and he leaned over, took her hands, and kissed them gently.

"Elizabeth, I have seen the most beautiful women of the ages, and you outshine them all." He quoted freely from the Song of Solomon, "'How beautiful you are, my darling; how beautiful you are! You are altogether beautiful, my darling, and there is no blemish in you. Like a lily among the thorns, so is my darling among the maidens. You have made my heart beat faster with a single glance of your eyes.'"

Elizabeth surprised Darcy by speaking from the same book, "'I am my beloved's, and my beloved is mine. His mouth is full of sweetness, and he is wholly desirable. This is my beloved and this, my friend. I am lovesick.'" She leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear, "'May he kiss me with the kisses of his mouth! For your love is better than wine.'"

Taking her words as the invitation he had awaited, Darcy pulled her onto his lap and kissed her softly. He thought his heart would burst with the joy of it.

"I am your beloved?" he asked, nuzzling her neck as he held her in his arms, stroking her long hair.

"You are," she breathed. "I am spoiled for anyone else. No other man could match up to you."

She felt him smile against her neck and thought, _Don't waste the dimples. I can't see your face._

_I have many more smiles, Elizabeth, and you may have them whenever you want them. Do you forgive me?_

_I had already forgiven you, Fitzwilliam, but I have decided that I must trust you again. Gabriel pointed out to me that God trusts you implicitly; I can do no less. However, I will have more questions, you know._

He continued to kiss the line of her jaw._ I hope that you never run out of questions for me, my love. Maybe I can manage to hold your interest if there are things that you want to know. I am a fairly boring man, I fear._

Elizabeth laughed and drew back to look into his perfect face. "If you are boring, I don't want to meet anyone exciting. You are quite interesting enough for me."

"Elizabeth, will you excuse me for a moment?" he asked.

"Sure," she answered, puzzled.

He set her on the floor and hurried into his bedroom, returning almost instantly to kneel before her on one knee, taking her hand in his.

"Elizabeth, I wanted this moment to be special and memorable, and you nearly died. I do not want to take you back home without having this settled. When God made me into a dual natured being and told me that He wanted me to win your love, He said for me to use I Corinthians 13 and Ephesians 5:25-28 as guides. I have studied those Scriptures, and I truly do love you as Christ loved the church. I would be willing to die for you. I also know that love is greater than faith, hope, gifts, or knowledge. Without love, we are nothing. Without love, none of the rest means anything. Today, I am rejoicing in the truth, and I have learned that real love never fails. I know that you are young, but you are not like most eighteen-year-old girls. Elizabeth Faith, I love you with all that I am. You are a part of my heart which was missing for thousands of years, and I did not know it until I loved you. Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth stood to her feet and looked down into his eyes, shining with love for her. She thought of the sacrifices that he had made for her, and of how he always thought of her before anything or anyone else – including himself. He was the most unselfish person she had ever known, and she loved him with her whole self. He was her other half. She leaned toward him and held his dear face between her hands, kissing him gently, first on his lips and then on each eyelid.

"I will," she breathed softly.

He took the ring from his pants pocket and held out his hand. She gave him her left hand, and he slipped the ring on her finger, holding his breath in his excitement.

Darcy stood and gathered her into his arms, lowering his face to hers for a deep kiss. He pulled away a few inches.

"You are finally mine," he said with a broad smile.

_Not yet,_ thought Michael.

_Be quiet,_ answered Gabriel.

Darcy easily ignored both of them, keeping all of his attention focused fully on his lady.

~~oo~~

I really appreciate reviews, and I answer all comments if the reviewer allows messages.

Scripture quotations taken from the New American Standard Bible®,

Copyright© 1960, 1962, 1963, 1968, 1971, 1972, 1973, 1975, 1977, 1995

by The Lockman Foundation

Used by permission. (.org)


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to my betas: Gayle (scmema), Steph (SdHamm), Julianne (Benji'sMom), Wendi (MomofTriplets), Tiffany, and China._

**Chapter 2**

"_He who finds a wife finds a good thing, and obtains favor from the Lord." _

_Proverbs 18:22_

Darcy would have happily married Elizabeth the moment she agreed to be his wife, but he respected her and her family too much to suggest anything that might offend their sensibilities. He knew that David Bennet would expect his future son-in-law to talk with him, asking for his blessing on their marriage. Darcy also realized that Lynne would take great joy in helping Elizabeth to plan her wedding. Having David and Lynne as in-laws would be the closest he would ever get to having actual human parents, and he wanted to please them. He wanted to love them, and to be loved as their son in return. The thought of having an earthly family gave him great pleasure.

Holding Elizabeth in his arms, enjoying the perfect harmony of the moment, feeling the warmth of her body molded to his, Darcy was perfectly contented. He fully intended to begin arranging the details of their marriage before the day was out, but there was something else he wanted to do first.

"Elizabeth," he said, turning his head to place his cheek on the top of her head.

"Hmmm?"

"I have a present for you." Darcy's voice was husky with emotion.

"That's lovely, but I'm holding my favorite gift from you right now. The only thing I need is a date set for the unwrapping ceremony," she replied a bit dreamily.

_Wonderful. It was difficult enough keeping Darcy in line. Now we must deal with Elizabeth's passions as well._ Michael sounded a little grumpy.

_They are young and in love,_ thought Gabriel with a smile. _It is to be expected._

_Darcy is not young,_ answered Michael quickly.

_Michael, in the words of truly young humans, lighten up._ Gabriel managed somehow to look angelic in spite of his words.

Looking over Elizabeth's head at Michael, Darcy rolled his eyes a little. "We are in complete agreement, about that, love, but actually, I found this particular present for you last week. Just stay here for a minute while I get it from my bedroom. I will be right back."

He released her reluctantly and strode toward his room. Elizabeth walked over to the piano and found a sheet of paper covered with words which had been crossed out and rewritten several times. She was reading when Darcy came back into the room with a small box.

"What's this?" she asked, looking at the paper and then at him.

He grimaced as he walked to her and held his hand out for the sheet. "It is not finished yet."

"I think it's wonderful. Is it a song?" Elizabeth held the paper behind her back, smiling at him teasingly.

Darcy held the box just out of her reach, smiling. "I will give you this box if you will let me have that sheet of paper."

"I'll give you the paper if you'll tell me about it later," she said playfully.

"Agreed," he answered, holding out the box in his left hand while reaching for the paper with his right.

Elizabeth handed him the sheet with one hand and held out her other hand, palm up. Darcy took the paper and placed the box in her hand.

"More jewelry, Fitzwilliam? You must stop buying things for me," she said with a slight frown.

"Elizabeth, I have noticed that you wear necklaces, charms, and rings that are special to you because they represent the people you love. You always have on something from your parents, and you usually wear jewelry that belonged to one of your grandmothers or your mother. I wanted to add something to your collection that will remind you of me." His face was earnest. "Please, open my gift."

She could not disappoint him, though she was already wearing an engagement ring from him which certainly made her think of him and the promises which they had made to each other.

The moment she opened the box, a smile spread over her features. Elizabeth took the fine silver chain from the cotton and held it up to examine the charm – an angel fashioned of silver with golden wings.

"It's perfect, Fitzwilliam. I love it, and I love you." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips, and then handed the necklace to him, turning her back and pulling her hair over her shoulder so that he could fasten the chain around her neck.

"Ah, but I love you more," Darcy replied as he helped her with the necklace, and afterward bent to kiss her just below her ear.

Elizabeth turned to face him, mischief in her smile. "Now it's later. What is written on the paper?"

He sighed. "I have been working on something for you," he said, kissing her forehead. "It is not yet finished."

She looked up at him, her delight showing on her face. "Is it a song? For me? Let me hear what you have so far. Please, Fitzwilliam?"

Darcy could deny her nothing, so he sat on the piano bench and patted the space beside him. She sat down beside him, leaning into him to rest her head on his shoulder.

Elizabeth watched his long fingers caress the keys, playing a beautiful melody that she had never heard before. Then, Darcy began to sing to her, his rich baritone singing words of love for her alone.

_I thought that I had everything I needed._

_I thought I was complete all by myself._

_I thought that I was happy 'til I met you._

_You placed the missing piece within my heart._

_And then I thought that I had truly lost you._

_I learned the bitter meaning of "alone."_

_I died a little when you turned and left me._

_I grieved each moment that we spent apart._

_But God heard my cries._

_He answered my prayers._

_He counted my tears._

_He spoke to your heart._

_You let me back in._

_And now I want to live forever_

_Always with you, together. _

_You overwhelm me._

_I want to be the man you need._

_I want to be the one you love._

_I want to live forever_

_With you._

_Forever I will love you._

_Forever I will hold you._

_Forever I will need you._

_You will be mine._

_I want to be yours_

_Forever._

His expressive voice seemed to envelope her in his love. He soared on the final verse, declaring his heart's desire for them, and she heard the subtle ache in his words.

"That was beautiful, Fitzwilliam. Thank you, my love. I do not deserve you, and I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I'm sorry that I ever believed anything Gregory said. I was childish and immature, yet you loved me through all of it. Until this moment, I never knew myself." She kissed his cheek, turned her face away to wipe her tears, and then fell silent.

With anguish, he heard her thoughts. He knew that Elizabeth understood his meaning. Darcy put his arm around her, and stroking her shoulder with his fingers, he spoke softly.

"Elizabeth, my heart, I appreciate your apology, but it is truly unnecessary. You are everything that is lovely and good. It pains me to say it, but I do not know the answers to the questions in your mind. Only our Father knows what life holds for us. There is no one else like me, so I have no basis for comparison. I do not know if I am aging, though my hair and nails grow normally. I have no idea what will happen when I die, or even if I can die. My DNA is probably completely undamaged because I am a new kind of Adam of sorts."

As she looked back at him, she forced her eyes open in a way he remembered from her elementary and high school days, enabling her to hold her tears after her feelings had been hurt. Her eyes glistened as she put her arms around his neck. "You said you want us to be together forever – not that we would be. Please don't leave me to become an angel again. Even if you stay human, how can our marriage work? I am not Eve, and my DNA has been corrupted by thousands of years of human sin. I will do well if I live to be ninety, but Adam lived to be over six hundred years old."

He drew his brows together and embraced her. "I will never leave you, my love, though you may leave me. I do not wish to outlive you though. God Himself put us together, Elizabeth. He has a plan, and He will reveal it to us in His time. We must trust Him."

Elizabeth rested her head on his chest, listening to his strong heart beat. "What if I grow old, but you remain young? What if you are aging as slowly as the Old Testament saints did before the Flood? I will be like your grandmother. Will you leave me then?"

He held her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Believe this, Elizabeth," Darcy said firmly, fixing his blue eyes on her brown ones, "I will not leave you no matter what happens. Our wedding vows will include the words 'for eternity.' Even death will not part us. Our Father cannot be anything but good. We will do what He wants us to do, and He will take care of the rest. There is no mountain so big that He cannot move it. Nothing is too difficult for Him; nothing is impossible for Him."

His strength flowed into her, the force of his faith leading her to a fuller understanding of Jehovah Adonai.

Darcy bent his face to hers, wrapping her in his arms as he kissed her. His intention was to comfort her, to tenderly show her how much he loved her, but she was consumed with need. Elizabeth entwined her fingers in his hair and pulled him to herself, conveying the depth of her feelings for him. He heard her thoughts of love and fear mingled together, and he kissed her more deeply, trying to erase her pain.

Knowing that his control was slipping, Darcy broke the kiss and buried his face between her neck and her shoulder. He struggled to slow the beating of his heart and regulate his breathing, for he had never wanted her more than he did at that moment. Joining with her would make them one flesh; it would ease the uncertainty felt by both of them.

"Elizabeth," he whispered.

She kissed his ear. "Mmmm?"

His voice was deep when he spoke. "I was going to try to wait until next summer for our wedding. I know that you and your mother will want time to plan it, but this is torture. Would you consent to a Christmas wedding? Please?"

"Would you consider an elopement today? I am of legal age now," she whispered.

_Are you serious?_ he asked, amazed.

_You can read my mind. What do you think?_ she answered.

Darcy knew that she meant what she had said, and the idea that her desires were as strong as his made his self-discipline even more difficult to maintain.

He groaned inwardly and released her. Standing rather abruptly, he took her hands and pulled to her feet.

"I am extremely tempted, Elizabeth. You cannot imagine how much I wish that I could marry you tomorrow –today even, if the courthouse was not closed on Sunday. I am afraid, though, that your parents would not appreciate a rushed wedding with the two of us standing in front of a judge. Four months will pass by quickly while we find a house, go to school, and plan the wedding. It need not be an elaborate affair."

She sighed. "I really don't care about a fancy wedding, either, but you are probably right about Mom and Dad. A small church ceremony would please them. I can have Charlotte and Janna as bridesmaids. Oh, my!" Elizabeth stopped speaking, putting her hand over her mouth. Then she burst out laughing.

"What is funny? I hear your thoughts, but I do not see the humor," he said, puzzled.

"Fitzwilliam, think about it. Who will you have for your best man and groomsmen? Gabriel and Michael? Jonathan?" She dissolved into giggles.

Darcy smiled at her. "Actually, Niall, your mother's guardian, should be my best man. Gabriel and Michael can be groomsmen. Would you like for Josh Lucas and Chance Bingley to be ushers?" She nodded at him, and he continued, "Perhaps Jonathan could help your father perform the ceremony. After all, someone has to ask, 'Who gives this woman?' Your father could walk you down the aisle and answer the question, and then Jonathan could sit down and let your dad finish the ceremony."

Gabriel and Michael wore twin looks of amazement.

_I have never been a groomsman,_ thought Michael with uncertainty.

_You are never too old to learn,_ answered Darcy.

_You are the perfect example of that, my brother,_ added Gabriel, attempting to accept the idea of assuming human form in front of so many people and having to make conversation with them. _It will be well, Michael. We have four months to prepare for the wedding._

Darcy chuckled at the rapidly changing expressions on the faces of the archangels. _It is too bad that Elizabeth cannot see you. She would enjoy this._

After Gabriel adjusted to the idea, he responded with aplomb. _I think I shall like wearing a tuxedo, and I think further that I might wear it rather well._

_When Elizabeth sees me in formal attire, she will no longer think you are the handsomest of the brothers, _said Michael without any hint of humor.

"I hadn't thought of the other guardians. Won't we be rather decimating the ranks by using the three angels in the wedding?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"No, substitutes can be arranged for the day. Roark, Edward, Lexus, Alexis, and Hector will be there for your father, Charlotte, Jonathan, Janna, and Chance. There will also be guardians for every other believer there. Michael can assign warriors to guard us and your mother, or I can bring in guardians who are between assignments. There are hundreds of thousands of angels, Elizabeth, and all of them would like to be at our wedding. Unfortunately, that will not be possible. The rest of the world must be guarded while we marry." Darcy smiled at her shocked expression.

She was silent a moment, mulling over what he had said. Then she looked at him in contemplation. "Fitzwilliam, if you have two groomsmen and a best man, I must have two bridesmaids and a maid of honor. What would you think of Caroline Bingley being a bridesmaid with Charlotte?"

He raised a brow. "Would you want that, Elizabeth? I will accept whatever you decide, of course, but I know how much pain she caused you and others in your church. I was there, holding you while you cried. And think of the Williams family. They are your friends. How will Delores and Jim Williams feel? What about Richard?"

She hugged him to her and rested her cheek on his chest. "It was the worst thing that ever happened to me until yesterday. However, Caroline has truly demonstrated that she is sorry, and she is Chance's sister. We go to church together, and we're together all the time at family gatherings. It will seem odd if I don't ask her."

Darcy's eyes hardened as he remembered Elizabeth's agony. He kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on her dark hair, blowing out his breath.

"God has forgiven me for so much, Fitzwilliam. I forgave Caroline long ago because God demonstrated His forgiveness to me through Christ. If I ask her to be in our wedding, she'll know that I truly accept her into our family," said Elizabeth softly. "Perhaps, though, instead of asking her to be a bridesmaid, I could invite her to keep the guest book and greet people as they arrive. I think I should include her that much at least."

Darcy held her more tightly. "Ask her only if you want to, my love. Do not have her in our wedding because you think you should."

She pulled back a little, looking up at him with a smile. "I will be marrying you, the most wonderful man in the world, while Caroline is still paying for her mistakes. Her past will always follow her. I can afford to be generous. I want to do this for her and for me."

He dipped his mouth to hers and kissed her lightly. "That is one of the reasons why I love you, Elizabeth. You are selfless and kind – and obviously blinded to my faults. If you want Caroline to keep the registry at our wedding, I will be pleased to welcome her. Who will you ask to be the third bridesmaid?"

Elizabeth thought a moment, and then her face brightened with a smile. "My cousin, Bethany Martin, of course. I should have thought of her first. She's Aunt Grace's daughter from her first marriage. I'm sure you already know that I was never around her as much as I wanted to be because she is four years older than I am – five years younger than Janna – and she had to split her time between Aunt Grace and Uncle Scott. I hope that she can do it. She lives in Lynchburg now, you know. After she graduated from Liberty University last spring she took a job teaching in the Academy there. I'll get her number from Mom later. I can't wait to call her!"

That problem solved, Elizabeth's mind then leapt in a different direction.

"Fitzwilliam, if we are to live here, we need to do some serious shopping," she said with determination, looking around at the nearly empty room.

"Again, we are on the same wavelength. I was thinking of buying a couch immediately, and I would appreciate your input. Sitting on the floor is not very comfortable. However, as to where we will live, I was thinking of buying a house for us. We could pick it out together."

"Our own house. Happy thought indeed!" she answered.

"Before we go house hunting, love, there is something else we must do," he said, holding out his hand for hers.

~~oo~~

Darcy and Elizabeth were late to church that evening and slipped into a back pew just as the singing ended. He had taken her back to her house so that she could change her clothes, and she was so lovely to him that he had great difficulty in concentrating on her father's sermon. Darcy held his hand in hers, admiring the way that her engagement ring seemed to be perfect for her in every way, and he was pleased to see that she wore his necklace. He felt a sense of intense satisfaction that she was finally his, for he viewed their engagement as a betrothal in the Biblical sense. In his eyes, they were married already, merely awaiting the formality of a ceremony before consummating their vows. Any breach between them now would be a divorce in his mind.

He gazed at her profile with adoration, thinking back through the events of the afternoon, reliving each detail over and over in his thoughts. _How could twenty-four hours have made such a dramatic difference in my life?_

Gabriel glowed with happiness from his place behind Darcy, while Michael smiled beside his fellow guardian. The other guardians in attendance noticed the happiness of the protectors and their charges and watched Darcy and Elizabeth with interest. No one had ever before witnessed Darcy daydreaming in church. As Elizabeth lifted her left hand to hide a smile at the blissfully unfocused expression on her fiancé's handsome face, the assembled angels saw the ring on her finger. They knew then that Elizabeth had agreed to be his bride.

Suddenly, Darcy was called back to reality by the sound of David Bennet's voice saying, "Amen," at the end of the benediction. He shook his head to clear his mind and waited for Elizabeth's father to come down the aisle. When his future father-in-law was nearly even with his pew, Darcy caught his eye and cleared his throat.

"Mr. Bennet?" Darcy was struggling to keep a ridiculous grin from his face. _The man will think I am a lovestruck fool._

David paused to recognize the younger man and his daughter.

"Yes, Fitzwilliam?" David looked at Darcy's face and noted that the young man looked much happier than he had when he and Elizabeth had left the Bennet home after lunch.

Darcy continued. "When you are finished talking to the church members, might Elizabeth and I have a word with you and Mrs. Bennet?"

David nodded. "Certainly. Here in my office, or at the house?"

Darcy looked at Elizabeth, and she smiled up at him. Then he turned his face back to David. "Elizabeth and I will go to your home to wait there for both of you, if that is agreeable."

"I'll see you there in a few minutes, then," answered David, continuing down the aisle, shaking hands and speaking to members of his flock. Roark nodded to Darcy as he followed David.

Darcy and Elizabeth spoke to a few people but managed to leave the building without revealing their engagement to anyone. They had talked in the car on the way back from Spartanburg and had agreed that Elizabeth's parents should be advised before anyone else was told. The couple had also agreed that they wanted to talk to David and Lynne together.

~~oo~~

About half an hour later, Darcy and Elizabeth were comfortably ensconced on the couch in the Bennet's living room with her parents seated across from them on the loveseat. Michael and Gabriel faced Niall and Roark, forming a square with their charges. Four warriors stood at the corners of the room.

Niall had immediately looked for a ring on Elizabeth's hand, and he had not been disappointed. Grinning broadly, he had slapped Darcy on the back when he entered the house.

Now, having read Niall's thoughts, Roark smiled as well, emitting a gentle glow along with the other three protectors. Happiness radiated throughout the room, though the warriors' faces remained neutral.

Darcy held Elizabeth's hand on his thigh, and the ring was plainly visible. Lynne's eyes were drawn to it as Darcy looked at her daughter's hand. An expression of sheer delight crossed her face, but she kept her silence.

"You wanted to talk with us?" asked David, maintaining a serious mien with difficulty. The ring was definitely the elephant in the room, and he had not missed it.

"Yes, Rev. Bennet," Darcy paused to clear his throat. He glanced at Elizabeth and turned back to her father with a joyous smile. "I love your daughter with all my heart, and to my great happiness, she loves me, too. This afternoon I asked Elizabeth to be my wife, and she has accepted me. We wish to have your blessing, as well as Mrs. Bennet's."

David smiled. "Elizabeth, is this true?"

"Yes, Daddy. I love Fitzwilliam, and he loves me. We want to be married before Christmas."

Lynne raised her eyebrows. "Before Christmas? That's barely four months!"

Darcy nodded. "We know that it will be a relatively short engagement period, but both of us prefer a small, simple wedding at Tabernacle. Truly, I would not have you exhaust yourself planning a grand event, Mrs. Bennet, and we do not wish to burden you with an expensive affair. We would be happy to have a private ceremony, but we thought that you would want Elizabeth to have a wedding with a white dress, a few bridesmaids, and a couple of groomsmen."

Elizabeth spoke with conviction. "The only thing that is not negotiable is the date. We want to marry as soon as classes are out in December. That would make the date Saturday, December 13. Other than that, I'll do whatever you want, Mom, though I do want to pick out the dresses for me and the bridesmaids."

Lynne knew that specific tone of Elizabeth's voice, and she acceded to her daughter's request. "Four months will be plenty of time if we start right away. We can go shopping this week. I'll reserve the church and the fellowship hall tomorrow. The church will already be decorated for Christmas, and we can work out the details about the reception, flowers, musicians, invitations, a photographer, and a caterer this week. Christmas weddings are popular, so we need to line up those people right away." Lynne's mind was buzzing, making lists and organizing what had to be done.

Elizabeth smiled. _Mom will be in her element. She was made to plan things. She's been planning my wedding since I was ten._

_I know,_ answered Darcy.

_Smarty pants,_ thought Elizabeth.

The guardians smiled, enjoying the teasing exchange.

"Fitzwilliam, I think it's time to stop calling us _Rev. and Mrs. Bennet_," said David, smiling at his future son-in-law.

Darcy was confused. "Then what shall I call you?" he asked.

Lynne laughed. "_Mom and Dad_? Would you be comfortable with that?"

Darcy's delight showed in his display of dimples. "Mom and Dad? Really?"

"Really, Fitzwilliam," answered David. "I always wanted sons in addition to my two beautiful daughters. Now I will have two whom I love and respect." He stood and extended his hand to Darcy.

Darcy got up and went to shake David's hand. "Does this mean that we have your blessing?"

"Do you need my blessing?" chuckled David.

"Actually, no, but we would like to have it just the same." Darcy's blue eyes twinkled.

"Of course you have my blessing. Go to it." David embraced first Darcy and then Elizabeth.

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered. He murmured, "I love you, too, my El. I could not have given you to anyone less worthy."

After Elizabeth had hugged her father, she reached for her mother, who had left the loveseat and stood before her.

Lynne clasped Elizabeth to her, hugging her fiercely. "I will always love you, El, my baby girl."

"I love you, too, Mom."

Lynne turned to Darcy, and for the first time, he extended his arms to her before she did so to him. "I love you, Mom."

Though Lynne had controlled her emotions very well to that point, Darcy's declaration broke through her resolve, and her eyes filled with tears. "As I love you," she choked out. "I'm so silly," she said as everyone laughed with her.

Lynne reached for her daughter's hand to admire her ring.

"Fitzwilliam designed it himself," Elizabeth said, looking up at her intended with justifiable pride. "He truly is the best man I have ever known." She turned her head to wink at her father, "Except for you, of course, Daddy."

"That goes without saying," replied David, trying to hide his pleasure at her declaration of his status. "Fitzwilliam, we'll have to call Chance and do some male bonding."

Elizabeth hit her head with the palm of her hand. "I should call Charlotte and Janna. And, Mom, I need Bethany's number. I want her to be a bridesmaid."

"And I will let my brothers and the ushers know. I already have a tuxedo, but they will need to be fitted. Dad, I do not think you have met my three brothers."

_Three?_ asked Niall.

_You are my best man,_ answered Darcy.

_Cool,_ replied Niall with a grin.

"I look forward to it. Maybe we can meet for lunch soon," said David.

"Oh, yes. They would enjoy that," Darcy replied with a huge smile.

_Eat?_ Michael's face reflected his shock.

_Get used to it,_ smirked Darcy.

_Order something very plain, Michael. It will be well. We will practice eating ahead of time._ Gabriel thought, stoically.

_Piece of cake_, added Niall.

_Have you ever eaten?_ asked Michael, looking at Niall a little sternly.

_No, but how hard can it be? Darcy does it all the time._ Niall feigned nonchalance.

_True. I can do anything he can do. Well, almost,_ answered Michael, thinking of Darcy kissing Elizabeth.

Darcy laughed and immediately coughed into his hand to cover it up. The sound was strangled.

"Are you all right?" asked Lynne with concern.

_What's up?_ thought Elizabeth. _What are the other angels saying?_

_I will tell you later._ Darcy nodded at Lynne and kept coughing.

"Let's go to the kitchen, and I'll fix us something to eat and drink," said Lynne, leading the way.

The others followed her as the light beings floated through the walls.

They sat around the kitchen table as Lynne served them leftovers from Sunday dinner, and Elizabeth got out glasses and poured their drinks.

The conversation continued long after they had finished eating. Lynne and David told Darcy stories from Elizabeth's childhood, never realizing that he already knew all about her life. After all, he had been present for nearly every moment of it.

Fitting into their family was as easy for him as flying. It was second nature to him. He was content.

~~oo~~

I really appreciate reviews, and I answer all comments if the reviewer allows messages.

Scripture quotations taken from the New American Standard Bible®,

Copyright© 1960, 1962, 1963, 1968, 1971, 1972, 1973, 1975, 1977, 1995

by The Lockman Foundation

Used by permission. (.org)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_And he causes all, the small and the great, and the rich and the poor, and the free men and the slaves, to be given a mark on their right hand, or on their forehead, and he provides that no one should be able to buy or to sell, except the one who has the mark, either the name of the beast or the number of his name. Here is wisdom. Let him who has understanding calculate the number of the beast, for the number is that of a man; and his number is six hundred and sixty-six." _

_Revelation 13:16-18_

_August, 2008_

On their first day back at Converse, Darcy and Elizabeth arrived together and held hands as they walked to their first class, flanked by Michael and Gabriel.

Elizabeth's mouth was set in a grim line. "I really am not looking forward to seeing Gregory. The idea actually turns my stomach."

Darcy squeezed her hand. "Do not worry, love. I doubt that he will acknowledge either of us. I am certain that Gregory dreads this meeting as much as you do."

She turned her head quickly and looked up at him. "You do not seem apprehensive about seeing him again."

Darcy smiled at her. "Why should I be? Gregory knows who won that fight and which of us flew away, running like a frightened child. He was humiliated in front of all the dark forces." He paused, and then continued to hold her eyes with no trace of his smile remaining.

Darcy's voice was low and terse as he spoke again. "He will not wish to engage me again so soon, and he will never be allowed to touch you or harm you in any way while I exist. Believe this – the next time I have just cause as well as an opportunity, I will unbody him, and he knows it. I will chase him to the very gates of hell."

Elizabeth felt a distinct chill at the words coming from her fiancé; she knew that he meant every syllable he spoke. His pronouncement seemed prophetic to her, and as much as she knew that Gregory deserved his sentence, she could not be happy about Fitzwilliam having to be the one to mete out justice to their enemy.

As they approached the door to their first class of the morning, Darcy stepped slightly in front of her. She thought it was odd for him to behave in such a way until she observed him pausing in the entry, scanning the room. _You are looking for Gregory,_ she thought. _Are_ _Michael and Gabriel with us?_

_Always,_ was his short reply.

_He is not here,_ Darcy said into Elizabeth's mind as he stepped aside and allowed her to precede him into the room, following her and taking a seat beside her. Michael and Gabriel, unsmiling, remained within an arm's length of them at all times.

As the day continued, they were somewhat surprised that Gregory was absent from all of their classes, though as Darcy thought at length about it, he realized that he should have expected it.

During the last class of the day, Darcy spoke with Gabriel and Michael about Gregory's absence. _What is your opinion of this business with Gregory?_ he asked.

Michael observed, _For one thing, the halfling is probably still recuperating from the beating he suffered at your hands scarcely a week ago, brother. _

Gabriel nodded and commented further, _Now that we know Lucifer's ultimate plans for Gregory, it is obvious that the only reason Gregory has been at Converse was to destroy Elizabeth. Since he failed in his attempts, both on her life and her virtue, it seems reasonable to assume that he will regroup and approach his goals from another direction. _

He knew that his brothers were likely right, yet it bothered Darcy not to know where Gregory was or what he was doing. As unpleasant as Gregory's company had been, as long as he had been attending classes, Darcy had known of his whereabouts and movements.

During the day, Michael had sent out angelic scouts who had reported back to him that Gregory had put his house in Spartanburg up for sale and departed from the area. Beyond that, there was no information available. The Captain of the Host put the entire angelic realm on alert, though he felt that it was only a matter of time until Gregory would be located.

Darcy agreed, for he knew that Gregory would not hide, licking his wounds, indefinitely. His enormous ego would demand retribution.

~~oo~~

The SoulFire rallies of the past June and July had sparked revivals across the country as the team had traveled to eight major cities spread from coast to coast. More than fifty thousand souls had joined the kingdom during the series of week-long meetings, and God had revealed Himself in ways rivaling the days of the early church. The gifts which He had bestowed on the SoulFire team members had been used mightily: Jonathan had preached the Word and cast out demons, Elizabeth had spoken to diverse multitudes through her gift of tongues, Darcy had healed hundreds of sicknesses and injuries, and Charlotte had used her discernment to unite the team and help to direct the ministry. Darcy and Elizabeth had also developed their musical gifts even further, taking the crowds to new heights of worship, showing the people God as they saw Him in all His glory, displaying His love and forgiveness to a world which thirsted for Him.

Jonathan and Dave Branard, the manager of SoulFire Ministries, had arranged Saturday night rallies in Charlotte, North Carolina, and Jacksonville, Florida, for September and October. After Darcy and Elizabeth's wedding in December, they planned to tour with SoulFire two weekends per month from January through April, complete their graduate degrees from Converse and Liberty in early May, and embark on a global ministry tour with the team in June. The couple, along with Jonathan, had decided to do their doctoral work online in order to accommodate their tour schedules. Charlotte would complete her bachelor's degree from Converse in May and begin her studies for her graduate degree in theology using Liberty University's online program so that she could travel as well. Jonathan's plans were to use Darcy, Elizabeth, and Charlotte more in speaking capacities on the global tour. He wanted to break the extended meetings into smaller groups led by the four of them during the afternoons and continue the nightly rallies. Elizabeth and Darcy would continue to lead the music during the evening meetings.

On a September Saturday, Darcy and Elizabeth arrived at the arena in Charlotte, North Carolina, in the early afternoon. They met Jonathan, Charlotte, Thorncrown, and their crew members there. It was the first time the entire crew had been back together since the end of July. Everyone was already in a flurry of activity, preparing for the night's rally, efficiently going through the motions of setting up, as they had done all summer. The arena had been fully booked for a capacity crowd of twenty thousand people for months, and the SoulFire team wanted to be certain that everything went smoothly.

Thorncrown took the stage to rehearse and do a sound check as soon as the setup was complete, and technicians scurried to make last-minute adjustments to the lighting and sound as well as the timing of the video feed and the cameras.

As the band and the crew worked, Darcy, Elizabeth, Jonathan, and Charlotte met to go over details for the night and to pray as their guardians surrounded them. They were comfortable together, like a family. By the time they were finished, the crew was ready for Elizabeth and Darcy to rehearse and do their sound and lighting check.

Catching Elizabeth completely by surprise, Darcy smiled at her and put a finger to his lips as he held a microphone and cleared his throat. The normally reserved Darcy had rarely called attention to himself in such a way; consequently, everyone stopped and turned toward him to listen.

His smile was fully dimpled as he reached out to take Elizabeth's left hand, lifting it with his so that everyone could see her fingers.

"Many of you probably already know this, but I wanted to be sure that all of you, our very good friends, were aware that last Sunday this beautiful, unbelievably wonderful woman agreed to make me the happiest of men and become my wife in December." As Darcy kissed her hand and she blushed, the SoulFire crew and team erupted in applause and cheers.

Elizabeth impulsively took her own wireless mike from the stand in front of her. "Our church is too small to hold everyone we want to invite to the wedding, but there will be no restrictions on the number we can invite for the reception. We hope that all of you will be able to join our celebration. It's not every day that you get to see a woman marry an absolute angel." It was Darcy's turn to blush as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. More applause followed, accompanied by loud whoops and whistles. Losing all of his shyness, Darcy embraced a squealing Elizabeth, lifting her from the floor and twirling her with joy as everyone joined in their laughter. As he set her back on her feet, she noticed a man in what appeared to be a military uniform standing just beyond the edge of the stage lights. He waved at her tentatively, and Elizabeth shaded her eyes, trying to see his face.

_It is Richard,_ said Darcy quietly into her mind. Garnet, standing beside Richard, saluted his Chief and the archangels, and Darcy nodded very slightly in return. Michael and Gabriel acknowledged Garnet openly.

Elizabeth's mind rapidly scrolled through memories of her time with Richard – going on the summer youth trip, watching movies with his family, running through the house with him following her dad's scavenger hunt clues, dancing at the prom, kissing for the first time in her driveway, being embarrassed at the hands of Caroline in front of him and subsequently punching her in the nose at church, reacting the first time he told her that he loved her, breaking up at the end of that awful weekend when he had slept with Caroline, and living in the terrible darkness that followed for months afterward. They had loved each other as innocents. Though she had never felt for Richard the deep, abiding love that she had for Fitzwilliam, he had been her first and only boyfriend until she had met her fiancé. He had been the center of her life, her hopes, and her dreams during the dullness of her young teen years. He had rescued her from being relegated to the oblivion of the exclusion of the girls at her school, and then he had shattered her heart.

Darcy kept his own counsel as he listened to her thoughts reliving both the joys and the pain associated with the young man who stood before them.

Richard stepped into the light so that Elizabeth could see him, and she could see by his face that he had heard Darcy's announcement. Because she knew him so well, his struggle to wear a smile was obvious to her. Elizabeth quickly left the stage by the side steps and ran to him, reaching her arms out for a hug.

Charlotte whispered in Jonathan's ear, and he went to the stage microphone to alleviate the awkward silence. Everyone was still watching Darcy and Elizabeth, transfixed by the events playing out before them.

Jonathan said pleasantly, but authoritatively, "I think we're ready for tonight, folks. Take a dinner break and be back in an hour."

Darcy smiled at him in appreciation, and then followed Elizabeth, standing back to give her and Richard relative privacy. Gabriel and Michael stood by their charges. Darcy turned his face away from Elizabeth and Richard, flinching a little at the young man's pain.

"Richard, it's so good to see you. I'm so glad that you came," Elizabeth said as he enveloped her in an embrace. _I'm sorry, Fitzwilliam. I'm sure you know who Richard is_.

_Do not worry, Elizabeth. I know that you love me; I am not jealous. _Darcy's voice was calm and gentle.

After a few long moments, she stepped back to look at him. "The military has agreed with you, Richard. You are certainly no longer a boy," she said with a smile. "How much have you grown?"

Richard had always been unusually handsome, but now he was tall and muscular as well. He laughed lightly. "I had a growth spurt – about four inches, I guess. I just got off a plane at the Charlotte airport. If I'm in uniform, I get free bags and first boarding privileges. Mom and Dad picked me up; they're waiting for me in the car. Mom told me that you were doing a rally here tonight. I've kept up with all your travels and concerts. I've missed you so much, El." He paused, and then his words came out in a rush. "Thank you for writing to me, El. Some days, your letters were all that kept me going. I know that I've said this before, but I want you to know how sorry I am for what happened. You can't possibly know how much I regret it." He looked away.

_Elizabeth, the drinking was his fault, but the rest was not,_ Darcy thought to her.

_What do you mean?_ she questioned.

_Caroline planned it all. She drugged him with something she stole from her father's medicine cabinet. She never told anyone, so even he does not know. He was not in control of himself any more than you were when Gregory slipped a drug into your drink._ Darcy was aware of how Elizabeth would react to his words, but Richard needed to know the truth, and it appeared that Caroline would never tell him willingly.

Elizabeth's eyes widened with the knowledge, and she remembered how devastated she and Richard had been, how much their families had been hurt, and she was angry with Caroline for her selfishness. _If I had known that he had been drugged, I might have felt differently. He has suffered so much. Thank you for trusting me with this information. _ She began to cry quietly, covering her face with her hands. Michael placed his hand on her back.

"El, why are you crying?" asked Richard earnestly, putting his hands on her shoulders. Hearing his thoughts, Darcy knew that he still loved Elizabeth and had hoped that she would take him back. The announcement of her engagement had staggered him, laying waste to all his dreams.

"Richard, it wasn't your fault, truly," she choked out, lowering her hands to look at him. "Caroline slipped something into your drink. You were drugged. She planned it all, even down to having Lydia ready to take the pictures."

Garnet stepped to his side as Richard stood frozen; he thought that his chest would explode. Elizabeth's words echoed through his brain, and all of the old wounds burst open. For the past half year, Caroline had written to him, all the while letting him believe that he had slept with her willingly. He could not help himself; he despised her, and he was glad that she was not there to receive the full force of his anger. He wanted to hurt her like she had made him hurt, and had she been standing in front of him, he would have made sure of it.

His clenched hands dropped to his sides, and he spoke through gritted teeth. "If only I had never gone to that blasted party. She set me up, asking me to Grant's house and getting me drunk. I was so stupid that I let her do it. I was an idiot." Richard's voice softened, "El, I still love you. I always have, and now it's too late."

Elizabeth carefully considered her words. "Richard, I know what it feels like to be drugged and taken advantage of, and I know that you must resent Caroline right now. Fortunately for me, Fitzwilliam was there to help me before it went too far." She put her hand on his arm. "You have to let it go. It will eat away at you. It will hurt you and make you bitter, and that's not the Richard I know. Forgive her, Richard, even if she never asks for it. You can't heal if you don't forgive her. All of that took place more than two years ago, and so much has happened since then. I am happy, and I want you to be happy, too. I still love you, too, though not in the same way. Fitzwilliam is God's choice for me, Richard, and I know that God has someone – some very lucky girl – for you, too."

He grinned crookedly, though it did not reach his glistening eyes. "I'll work on that, but I hope you'll understand if I don't agree with you right now." While he said the words, his mind screamed, _There will never be anyone else for me, but I won't let you see how much it hurts. I won't spoil your joy._ "So, aren't you going to introduce me to your fiancé?"

Darcy walked up beside Elizabeth and extended his hand to Richard. Elizabeth smiled at Richard, and then at Darcy, moving her hand from Richard's arm to Darcy's back. "Richard, this is Fitzwilliam Darcy. Fitzwilliam, Richard is a very good friend of mine from my high school days."

Richard shook Darcy's hand as he thought unhappily, _I am only 'a very good friend' from her high school days._ _Here is a man who actually deserves her. I certainly don't_, but he smiled and said, "So you're the lucky guy who has captured El's heart. I wish you two all the best."

"We hope that you'll come to our wedding. Both of us would love to have you there," said Darcy sincerely.

"December, right?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded.

_I can't stand to see her marry someone else, and Caroline will probably be there. She's Chance's sister, and she goes to Tabernacle Church,_ he thought. _I'll have to forgive her someday, I know, but it won't be that soon._

Richard cleared his throat and continued, "I'm using up most of my leave now, and I'll be in San Diego by then. I may come home for a few days at Christmas, but you'll probably already be married by that time." _You will be happy, and I'm glad about that, but, God help me, I can't stand it. You will be his in every way._ His insides knotted painfully at the thought.

"The wedding date is December 13, but we should be back in town for Christmas. I hope we'll see you," Elizabeth replied.

"If I'm home, I'll be at Tabernacle with my parents, and I'll see you two there. I've been seeing stories on the news about the wonderful work you guys have been doing. I'm so proud of you, El. I always knew that you were meant for great things." He struggled to keep his mind from thinking about her being married to the tall, handsome man by her side.

"Thanks, Richard. We'll look for you at Tabernacle. Will you be there tomorrow?" she asked.

_I'm not ready to see Caroline yet,_ he thought. "I doubt it. I really need to visit some relatives out of state before I report back. You look busy, and the preacher said this is your dinner break. I need to go anyway. I'm going out to eat right now with Mom and Dad. It was great meeting you, Fitzwilliam."

"Nice to meet you, too, Richard. Be safe," said Darcy.

"I'm going to hug your fiancée goodbye, if you don't mind," said Richard, glancing at Darcy, and then smiling sadly at Elizabeth.

"Permission granted," answered Darcy, trying to sound lighthearted. He knew the pain that Richard was suffering, and he was not insensible to it. The memories of the weekend before were still very fresh and sharp in his mind. When he had thought he had lost Elizabeth, he wanted to die. _After two and a half years of longing for Elizabeth, he knows for certain that he will never have her love again. How does he bear it? Seeing her with me, knowing that we will marry, must be excruciating for him._

As Garnet touched his shoulders, Richard took Elizabeth tenderly into his arms one last time, kissed her hair, and released her, turning quickly to walk away so that she would not see his tears. _Goodbye, my El._

"Goodbye, Richard," she called to his retreating back.

He lifted his hand in a wave, but did not look at her. Garnet walked beside Richard, speaking peace into his tortured mind.

~~oo~~

Lucifer's minions, both human and demon, had been busy throughout the world, tirelessly adjusting the dates on all of Gregory's personal information. Many articles and videos of Gregory simply disappeared; some were altered to make him appear older. His college records were adjusted, as well as his birth certificate, driver's license, and social security card. All of Gregory's paperwork reflected that he was thirty-four years old and had lived in Boston for the past sixteen years. A deceased human father was also created for him, because, in order to one day be President of the United States, the Constitution required him to be a natural born citizen – born to citizens of the United States. Though there was an ongoing discussion in legal circles concerning whether or not both parents had to be United States citizens, obviously, Lucifer, as a non-human, did not meet the requirements, and the lack of a father on the birth certificate would have raised questions. Any paperwork that would prove those records to be false either was mysteriously missing or sealed.

Popular cable news anchorman, Dirk Horne, had gone to the Betty Ford Clinic in mid-June to be treated for his alcoholism and had returned to work a new man. His changed behavior amazed his co-workers and impressed the owners of the network. Within six weeks, he had his own show in a prime slot, and his popularity soared throughout the country. Dirk Horne was on his way to becoming the most trusted newsman on television. One by one, his enemies conveniently disappeared, succumbing to illnesses, car wrecks, or fatal accidents. A few committed suicide under dubious circumstances. Because of the aura of evil surrounding him, before too much time had passed, people began to feel that it was very unwise to disagree with Horne even privately. He exuded confidence and power, and when he spoke, most people believed whatever he said. .

Everyone who remembered Gregory was surprised when Dirk Horne announced the young man's candidacy in the 2008 Massachusetts Senate election on the night of the Charlotte rally. However, within minutes of Horne's announcement, most of the populace had forgotten that Gregory had missed the June filing deadline. The memories of believers were still intact, however, and many of them wondered how he had qualified to be on the ballot in the first place. Those who had followed his career knew that he was too young and that he lived in Charlotte, North Carolina, not Massachusetts.

Because of Dirk Horne's obvious support of Gregory Wickham, the candidate received inordinate amounts of positive air time. Only the Christian community seemed to have a problem with Gregory, and they had become so marginalized politically because of their objections to him that their opinions were of no concern to those making the executive decisions.

The majority of students who had known him at Converse remembered him no longer, and those who had been at Harvard thirteen years earlier suddenly knew him very well, though oddly enough, no one remembered being in classes with him. The few believers on the Converse faculty were quite confused when they researched Gregory's time at Converse, and though Christian students spoke out against the travesty being perpetrated on the people of the United States, no one wanted to listen to them. Dirk Horne labeled the dissenters "terrorists" and "religious activists," and the labels stuck fast. They became the butt of jokes on late night shows and in national news magazines.

Harvard confirmed that Gregory Wickham had completed his bachelor's degree as well as a JD/MBA program in Harvard Law School, and public records indicated that he had passed the bar and had practiced law for several years.

While they were initially shocked by the information, Elizabeth, Charlotte, and Jonathan were not surprised in the least about the deception after Darcy told them about Gregory's 666 tattoo hidden underneath his hair.

Jonathan immediately thought of Revelation 13:18, '_Let him who has understanding calculate the number of the beast, for the number is that of a man; and his number is six hundred and sixty-six.' Gregory is the beast. The end of the age is approaching. _

Elizabeth was quiet and kept her head lowered during his narrative. Darcy did not tell the others that he had seen the incriminating evidence of Lucifer's plans during Gregory's attack on Elizabeth in August when he had prevented the halfling from raping her, but Charlotte had eyed her sharply.

_So, Gregory is being set up to be the Anti-Christ. The Senate now, the Presidency in 2012. No big surprises, I suppose, but there is something Darcy is leaving out,_ thought Charlotte. _Elizabeth will tell me when she's ready._

They discussed the matter in depth and prayed about it before deciding to hold their counsel for the time being. Now more than ever, they were convinced that their focus should be to reach as many souls for God as quickly as possible.

Time was running out.


End file.
